The current disclosure is directed to novelty mask displays, sales systems, and related methods.
A variety of novelty displays are known in the art. For example, novelty displays are commonly used around Halloween to produce an emotion upon visualization, e.g., excitement or fear. Applicant believes however that improvements can be made in terms of at least one of: the type of novelty items produced, the enjoyment produced from using novelty items, and the fear or excitement elicited from a novelty item. It is to at least one of these, or additional problems, that the current disclosure is directed.